It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Space Chick
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta had a fight, and she is really sorry for what she said to him. She's pregnant with Trunks.


IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW __

Disclaimer: Don't own them! (Damn!)

****

Song by Celine Dion

__

IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside my window

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her thick blue hair. She looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She sighed again and ran her hand over her slightly rounded stomach. She smiled as she felt her baby moving around inside. But the feelings that washed over her were anything but happy. The father hadn't been seen for days. "Oh Vegeta, where did you go this time?" she asked softly to the empty room. 

__

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew that my eyes were

Drying up forever

Bulma knew that having any sort of relationship with Vegeta was going to be hard, but some days it was harder then ever. And since she was experiencing mood swings, it didn't help with things. It made them worse. All it did was amplify her temper and it would ignite his in no time. Their other fights were nothing compared to the one that they had a week ago. She shook her head. _"I won't think about it. I won't."_ Some tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "You're not going to cry over him Bulma. You're not!" she said to her reflection in the mirror. She cried a little when he left, but she had also glared at the door he just took off the hinges by slamming it.

__

I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory that you and I ever made

She put her head down on the shiny surface, trying to not remember anything about him. It was so hard though. It was because she had part of him growing inside her. She loved the baby already. She remembered the night that the baby was conceived. She felt her face heat up at that memory and all the feelings that she had felt, all the touches that he had brushed against her skin came back in a rush.

__

But when you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this 

And I hold you like that

It's so hard to believe that it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back to me, it's all coming back to me now

She stood up and went over to her bed and lay down. She rolled to her side and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and all she could see was him, her, and in his bed. Her eyes popped open. "Stop it!" she hissed at herself. But it was no use; the memory came back anyway.

__

There were moments of gold 

And there were flashes of light

There were things I'd never do again

But then they'd always seem right

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more then any laws allow

Baby Baby 

She rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her head and let herself remember every minute. 

__

He had tossed her over his shoulder, her still yelling at him at the top of her lungs. He had carried her down the hall, yelling back at her. As soon as he got to his room and kicked the door shut behind him, he had unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She had stood up immediately and came up against him. She opened her mouth to give him another piece of her mind when he covered her mouth with his. She pounded her fists against his chest for a minute until she gave up and let him kiss her. It hadn't been the first time he kissed her to shut her up. In minutes their clothes lay scattered around the room, his mouth running over her sensitive flesh, wringing gasps from her lips and she enjoyed every minute of it. She had held him close to her, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, knowing that he loved her deep down inside. They had yelled each other's name when they both climaxed at once. He kissed her softly as he pulled her back into his arms afterwards. And in her heart she whispered, "I love you" to him. And as usual, she could barely walk straight the next day. 

She could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she pulled the sheet back down. That night was always going to be imprinted in her memory for always.

_If I kiss you like this _

And if you whisper like that 

It was lost long ago

But it's all coming back to me

And if you want me like this 

And if you need me like that

It was dead long ago

But it's all coming back to me now

It's so hard to resist

And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me now

But it all coming back to me

Bulma sat up and looked out her window into the starry sky. But the fight that they had a week ago ruined the peacefulness that had existed for a few weeks. She shuddered as she remembered the words that they had flung at each other.

"_Woman, you are a constant irritant to me, why can't you just shut up for once!"_

"Well if you weren't such an ass, maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you, you jerk!"

"For the last time, go away woman!"

"Make me!"

"Woman, do not test my patience!"

"You never have any patience! You should be a little nicer to me since I am having your kid and because you're sharing my bed!"

"Woman, I don't need your bed at all!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You are nothing to me!"

"Oh, really! You didn't think so the other night!"

"You're convenient that's why!"

"Convenient! Convenient! You coward, you just a scared child because you know that I am right! Just admit that you're weak in something for once!"

"You're never right! And I am not a coward, nor am I weak! I'm a warrior, I need no one!"

"A warrior needs something to protect to have the will to fight! Why can't you be like Goku? He is a warrior just like you, but admits that he fights to protect his family. And if you're not weak, how come Goku can kick your sorry princely ass! 

She saw his face tighten at the mention of Goku's name as well as his defeat at the hands of Gohan. She had been hurt when he said that she was convenient to sleep with and that she was nothing to him. So she had known that those words would hurt him back. She had clapped her hand over her mouth and wanted so much to take back those words. He had left right then, taking the door off its hinges. She hung her head and a single tear ran down her cheek.

__

There were those empty threats and hollow lies

And whenever you tried to hurt me

I just hurt you even worse

And so much deeper

She clenched the sheets in her fists as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't meant any of those words at all. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean it," she whispered to her empty room. He hadn't come back yet. She wanted to take back her words so much.

__

There were hours that just went on for days

When alone at last we'd count up all the chances

That were lost to us forever

But the thing she remembered the most was the look he had given her as he took the door off of the hinges. It seared her soul. Those insults she had flung at him had really hurt him, just as he hurt her.

__

But you were history with the slamming of the door

And I made myself so strong again somehow

And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

Only at night did the memories come back to haunt her. Bulma put her face in her hands; tears were now running freely down her cheeks. She wanted to stay mad at him for hurting her, but she found that she couldn't. Not in the state that she was in. Pregnancy had made her a little more forgiving as well. And many times she longed for him to be here with her.

__

But if I touch you like this

And if you kiss me like that

It was so long ago

But it's all coming back to me

If you touch me like this

And if I kiss you like that

It was gone with the wind

But it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back to me, its' all coming back to me now

She admitted many times that she loved that fool. She couldn't deny him either. The first time, she scolded herself for playing with fire. She needed the touch of a strong man after what Yamcha did to her, again. She wanted one that would at least make her really feel like a woman. And Vegeta did. He did that and more. Being in bed with him made her feel like she had always wanted to feel and that once he touched her, she wanted more.

__

There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light

There were things we'd never do again

But then they'd always seem right

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more then all you laws allow

Baby, Baby, Baby

His touch. Bulma lay back down in her bed, rolling to her side, facing away from the window. The way that he held her and the way that he touched her, made her realize how much he really did care about her although he would never say so. Sometimes she thought that she was dreaming all of this that something like this was happening to her. But when she woke up, she knew it was reality. It was hard not to notice the arm that would be around her waist some mornings, so she wasn't dreaming all of this. She knew that she would always belong to him and only him. And the fact that he was a prince made it even better. 

__

When you touch me like this 

And when you hold me like that

It was gone with the wind 

But it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this

And when I see you like that

Then we see what we want to see

All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies

All coming back to me

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me

She wanted him to come back, so she could tell him she was sorry. She knew that he wouldn't tell her that he was sorry, it wasn't his nature. But then again, stranger things have happened. "I wonder where he is right now? Vegeta, please come back to me. I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I hope you can forgive me, because I already have forgiven you."

__

If you forgive me all this 

If I forgive you all that

We forgive and forget

And it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this

And when I see you like that

We see just want we want to see

All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies

All coming back to me

I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me

She closed her eyes. She had to get some sleep for the baby's sake. "Vegeta, I love you," she murmured sleepily before she finally succumbed to the land of dreams, where Vegeta was. He was holding her and kissing her.

__

It's all coming back to me to me now

And when you kiss me like this

It's all coming back to me now

And when I touch you like that

It's all coming back to me now

If you do it like this 

It's all coming back to me now

And if we…

And outside Bulma's balcony door, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The Sayian prince looked at her sleeping form. He had heard every word that she had said. He slipped through the doors and looked down at her. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I forgive you Bulma. And I'm just as sorry too. Forgive me," he said just as softly as he pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and sat down in a chair to watch her. 

__


End file.
